Purgatoire
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Voici une fic d'un seul chapitre créée pour un concours sur un forum. Ça représente le 1er épisode de la saison 8 tel que je le verrai.


**Purgatoire.**

Sam se retrouva tout seul. C'était tellement rare. La dernière fois que ça lui été arrivé, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Puisqu'il n'avait plus d'âme. Cette fois-ci il était bel et bien « entier » et il ressentait un peu d'angoisse face à la disparition de son frère. Et face à celle de Castiel aussi. Est-ce que Dick était bien mort ? Si oui, se trouvait-il au Purgatoire avec Dean et Cass ? Comment les sortir de là ? Ou comment les contacter ? Toutes ces questions, le jeune Winchester se les posait depuis une semaine déjà. Mais sans avoir trouvé un semblant de réponse. Évidemment, il avait appelé Crowley des dizaines de fois, mais le Roi de l'Enfer ne se montrait toujours pas. Sam était tout seul à présent. Bobby mort, Meg et Kevin kidnappé par Crowley, Dean et Cass coincé entre deux Mondes… Le jeune Winchester commença sérieusement à paniquer.

Un autre matin dans une chambre d'hôtel moisi, il pianotait sur son ordinateur portable tout en épluchant le journal de chasseur de son père pour trouver un allié. Encore une fois, même l'immensité d'Internet ne donnait pas beaucoup d'information sur le Purgatoire. Il referma toutes ses recherches avec rage, lorsque soudain, il eut une illumination…

Dean quant à lui se retrouvait perdu dans l'immensité du Purgatoire. Il faisait noir, froid, humide et chaud en même temps. Il tourna sa tête de tout côté et aperçu des yeux rouges qui le lorgnaient avec envie et colère.

— Cass ?!

Dean chercha l'Ange du regard. Mais il avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Pourquoi il l'avait abandonné ici ? Dean recula et les yeux des créatures se mirent à avancer. L'aîné des frères repris :

— Cass ?! CASTIEL espèce de fils de…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une main le prit par l'épaule et la seconde d'après Dean se retrouva ailleurs… Mais toujours au milieu de la nuit, perdue dans une forêt sombre. Castiel se tenait debout face à lui. Il avait un regard différent…

— Cass ?!… Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'énerva Dean.

L'Ange le scruta un moment avant d'expliquer le plus calmement possible :

— Nous sommes dans le Purgatoire. La mort du Leviathan a été si grande, qu'elle nous a aussi expédiés avec lui ici.

Dean le considéra un moment avant de remarquer une chose incroyable.

— Attends… Cass, c'est bien toi ? Tu… Tu parles normalement. On dirait que tu n'es plus… Tu sais… Fou.

Castiel baissa les yeux avant d'expliquer.

— Hum… Non en effet. Le Purgatoire est un processus de purification des âmes. Les gens retrouvent leur état normal dans cet endroit. Mais je me souviens de tout…

Dean fut plutôt heureux de retrouver le bon vieux Castiel, sachant qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de ces connaissances pour sortir de ce foutoir.

— Ok Cass, maintenant tu peux nous zapper ailleurs. Tu reprends tes ailes et on se tire d'ici avant de se faire bouffer.

Mais à la vue du regard désemparé de l'Ange, l'aîné des Winchester compris qu'il était fichu.

Pendant ce temps, Sam se mit à pianoter sur son clavier. Il savait quoi chercher. Le meilleur moyen de sauver Castiel et Dean c'était encore d'aller les chercher. Ou de leur envoyer quelque chose pour qu'ils rentrent. Pour les contacter, le cadet avait pensé à une chose simple : utiliser la science et non le surnaturel. Pour une fois. Bien qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de surnaturel pour arriver à ses fins. Et il lui faudrait aussi convaincre Crowley de venir. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il invoqua le Roi de l'Enfer, il exprima clairement ses intentions et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait intérêt à se montrer. Ce qui, au plus grand étonnement de Sam, fonctionna. Crowley se retrouva bloqué au milieu d'un piège à Démon. Il dévisagea le frère.

— Parle… Et vite.

Mais le jeune Winchester ne se démonta pas pour autant.

— Ok… J'ai besoin de toi pour ramener Dean et Castiel. Il me faut…

— Je t'arrête de suite espèce de géant, j'ai pas l'intention de t'aider à quoi que se soit. J'en ai rien à carrer si ton frangin et l'Ange fou sont enfermés là-bas. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais refaire ta vie ! Sors un peu, va rencontrer une nana ou deux, crève, je m'en tape. Mais moi j'ai un Enfer à diriger alors pas la peine de m'ennuyer pour si peu…

Mais Sam ne flancha pas :

— Je ne pense pas que tu t'en foutes à ce point… Je compte ouvrir le Purgatoire… Ou du moins, un petit espace du Purgatoire. Ça devrait t'intéresser non ?

Tout à coup, Crowley parut moins sûr de lui et beaucoup plus à l'écoute. Il sortit une bouteille de Whisky de son costume noir et but une gorgée avant d'ajouter.

— Explique-moi ton plan.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Histoire de voir si des créatures erraient encore dans les parages.

— Cass, bordel, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Mais l'Ange ne sembla pas bouger d'un pouce :

— Je suis désolé Dean, on ne peut pas.

— Mais tu peux t'éclipser ici ! Je t'ai vu faire !

— Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs qu'ici même. Et encore, en petite quantité. Ça m'affaiblit.

Dean ne voulait cependant pas abandonner.

— Ok, alors on attend que Sam vienne nous chercher.

Castiel leva les yeux à ce qui servait de ciel en signe de désespoir.

— Dean, ton frère ne pourra pas nous ramener sur Terre. Et quand bien même il trouverait une porte, il prendrait le risque de laisser échapper les Leviathans encore une fois. Ou même, peut-être qu'on ne sera plus là nous aussi.

— Comment ça ? T'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en échapper.

— Techniquement non. Le Purgatoire a été construit pour enfermer les Leviathans et autres créatures mortelles pour les Humains ou les Anges. Mais ensuite ici sont venues les âmes, les morts en état de grâce, mais pas totalement purifié et les baptisés pour achever leur purification avant la vision béatifique. Ce n'est qu'une étape intermédiaire si tu préfères.

Dean lorgna Castiel un moment.

— Et donc… On fait partie de ce groupe là ?

— Et bien… Techniquement, on ne fait partie de rien puisque nous ne sommes pas morts. Surtout que moi je n'ai jamais vraiment été vivant. En gros… Nous sommes des erreurs ici. Et nous sommes les premiers…

Sam prit toute son assurance pour expliquer son idée à Crowley.

— Il y a ce qu'on appelle des « champs morphiques ». C'est de la physique. En clair se sont des régions immatérielles qui s'étendent dans le temps et l'espace. Lorsqu'une chose cesse d'exister, comme un atome qui se désintègre ou un animal qui meurt, il laisse derrière lui une trace. Des schèmes susceptibles de se manifester à nouveau ailleurs. Ou à l'endroit même où il a disparu…

Crowley scruta le visage sérieux de Sam avant de comprendre.

— Donc, tu veux retourner à l'endroit où ton frangin et son emplumé d'Ange sont morts pour ouvrir la « trace » et les ramener ? Et pourquoi je suis là moi ?

— Il faut bien que j'y envoie quelqu'un. Et un Démon c'est mieux qu'un Humain. Surtout un Roi de l'Enfer qui cherche absolument quelque chose dans le Purgatoire.

Le Démon en question se força à sourire.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je cherche quelque chose à cet endroit ?

Il but une autre gorgée d'alcool tandis que Sam analysait.

— Cette histoire de « location » pour agrandir l'Enfer… C'est qu'une excuse. Tu as dit toi-même à Bobby que gérer l'Enfer était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, alors pourquoi en rajouter ? Non, je pense sincèrement que tu veux récupérer un truc au Purgatoire. Sinon tu ne te serais pas embêté à tenter de l'ouvrir pour rien… J'ai raison ?

Crowley le tua des yeux un moment avant de badiner pour échapper à la situation.

— Tu réfléchis trop pour un simple _Moose, _contentons-nous de récupérer les deux débiles et ensuite séparons-nous. Ok ?

Dean et Castiel devaient sans arrêt bouger. Les créatures du Purgatoire n'étaient pas des plus amicales. Surtout que certaines se retrouvaient bloquées dans ce lieu à cause du chasseur. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas rencontré le Leviathan qu'ils venaient de tuer. Cependant, plus Castiel s'éclipsait avec Dean et plus il s'affaiblissait. Au bout de la cinquième fois, l'Ange tomba par terre sans prévenir.

— Cass ! Cass relève-toi. On ne peut pas rester là !

Mais Castiel était à bout de force. Le frère l'agrippa par le trench-coat, lui passa un bras autour du cou et tenta de le porter comme il le pouvait.

— Essaye de marcher où on va se faire bouffer.

Bien que l'effort lui coûta énormément, Castiel obéit tant bien que mal.

Crowley et Sam se retrouvèrent au Q.G. des Leviathans, là où ils avaient tué Dick Roman. Maintenant qu'il était là, Sam trouva que son plan était un peu bancal.

— Hum… Ok… Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir la brèche ici ? Logiquement, le champ morphique devrait s'y trouver. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur… Non ?

Le Démon lui fit un immense sourire, rempli de fierté :

— _Hello! King of the Hell!_

Le frère lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'un Roi de l'Enfer, Crowley avait trop de pouvoirs. Tout en continuant de le dévisager, Sam demanda :

— Qui es-tu au juste ? Ou plutôt, tu es quoi ?

Le Démon s'amusa de la question. Il aimait faire planer le mystère et le doute chez les Winchesters.

— Je suis celui qui va encore une fois sauver les fesses de ton frangin et de ton Ange bon pour l'asile. Ça te va ? Bon… On bosse ou quoi ?!

Ils avaient apporté une formule et quelques ingrédients. Ouvrir une brèche requérait une préparation spéciale. Une fois tout mis en place, Sam voulut de nouveau briefer Crowley.

— Tu cherches Dean et Castiel d'accord ? Et tu les ramènes ici. Regarde bien où tu arrives, il faut que se soit au même endroit.

— Tu me prends pour un débile, géant vert ? Je sais ce que je dois faire !

Sam souffla puis commença l'incantation. Une porte fine s'ouvrit à l'endroit où Dick avait explosé. Crowley en profita pour se glisser dedans laissant le frère tout seul. Encore. Le cadet analysa la scène. Au moment où le Démon avait traversé, la faille s'était refermée. Il allait souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Au quart de tour, il se retourna et découvrit une personne. Une femme.

— Hum… Salut, fit-elle.

Sam paniqua légèrement :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La fille lorgna le frère. Cette dernière était plutôt jolie. Grande, la peau blanche, les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron.

— Je m'appelle Amélia, je travaille ici…

Sam était bouche bée. Ne sachant quoi dire il tenta d'en savoir plus.

— Vous bossez ici ? En tant que quoi ?

— Docteur. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans cette pièce ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou pas. Mais il fut tellement surpris qu'il répondit.

— Hum… Je suis Sam Winchester. Je cherche une personne ici…

Crowley atterrit en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais cet endroit lui rappelait l'Enfer. Il se sentait chez lui. Enfin, il était ici. Il avait réussi. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait. Normalement, il devait se mettre à la recherche de Dean et Castiel. Mais il se dit que les trouver serait un bonus. Ce n'est pas eux qu'il tenta de trouver en premier lieu…


End file.
